Pregnant
by kinahyun
Summary: hanya kisah Cho Sungmin saat masa kehamilannya. KyuMin. GS!


Pair : KyuMin

Rating : T (maybe'-')

Disclaimer : God and their self

WARNING : GENDERSWITSH

#JOYERS

Sungmin -Cho Sungmin- sedang duduk bersandar disofa sambil terus mengelus

perutnya yang sudah sangat membuncit. Ya, membuncit karna sekarang Sungmin

sedang hamil dan sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan.

Sesekali dia meminum jus buah sambil terus mengamati foto-foto hasil

diagnosa bayinya bulan-bulan kemarin. Bayinya sangat sehat, Kyuhyun dan

Sungmin sangat bersukur atas hal ini. Menurut perkiraan dokter bayinya

namja. Difoto diagnosa bulan kemarin, bayinya sudah memiliki tangan dan

kaki yang mungil. Kepala Dan tubuhnya pun sudah terbentuk sempurna. Melihat

itu Sungmin tersenyum simpul, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat wujud buah

hatinya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat mendapati jus buahnya sudah habis. Sambil

menggrutu wanita itu menuju ke dapur untuk menaruh gelasnya. Saat sudah

selesai mencuci gelasnya Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat note kecil yang

tertempel dilemari pendinginnya.

'Jangan lupa minum susunya yoebo :*'

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, dia hampir lupa menjalankan

'ritual' ibu hamil kalau saja tidak diingatkan suaminya dalam bentuk note

kkkkkk.

Semenjak masa kehamilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat perhatian kepadanya.

Suaminya itu tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan Sungmin untuk menjaga

kesehatannya. Mulai dari menempelkan note dengan pesan 'Jangan lupa makan

Min yeppo :p' atau dengan mengirim pesan singkat berupa 'Jangan terlalu

banyak bergerak Umma, beristirahatlah'. Kyuhyun juga sering menelfonnya

hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan bayinya atau sekedar bertanya 'Apa kamu

sudah makan, Min?'. Kyuhyun juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar

Sungmin ke dokter kandungan untuk check up dan yoga untuk ibu hamil.

Sungmin sangat merasa hangat dengan semua perhatian Kyuhyun untuk dirinya

dan anaknya.

Setelah selesai meminum susu ibu hamilnya Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya

kesofa lagi. Tubuhya Ia sandarkan kesandaran sofa untuk melepas rasa lelah.

Menjadi ibu hamil memang tidak semudah keliatannya. Sungmin harus kuat

membawa beban berat diperutnya kemana-mana. Sungmin juga sering mengalami

keram diperutnya saat malam tiba, beruntung ada Kyuhyun yang selalu

membantunya. Mengingat hal itu Sungmin menghangat lagi... hahh manisnya :)

…

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Sungmin mendengar suara

pintu diketuk. Wanita itu segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang

datang.

"Selamat datang Kyu, tumben kau pulang cepat, chagi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil

menggerser badannya supaya suaminya bisa masuk.

Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium bibir istrinya sekilas sebelum menjawab "Iya

Min, hari ini aku free. Tugasnya sudah ku kerjakan semua kemarin."

"Oh, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu, kyu? Biar aku siapkan." kata Sungmin.

Meskipun banyak maid dirumah ini, untuk urusan suaminya Sungmin selalu

mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Min."

"Baiklah, cepat ke kamar mandi lalu setalah itu kita makan. Palli Kyu kau

sangat bau."

…

Kyuhyun sedang duduk disofa ruang tamunya sambil menonton TV saat Sungmin

datang membawakan 2 cangkir tea dan setoples cookies buatan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran dan menjadikan paha Sungmin

Sebagai bantalnya.

"Hey jagoan, apa kau mendengar Appa nak? Apa didalam perut Ummamu rasanya

nyaman? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" kata Kyuhyun keperut Sungmin

bermaksud mengajak ngobrol(?) anaknya. Sungmin tersenyum sambil memainkan

rambut kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Saat kau sudah keluar nanti Appa akan memberikan semua game yang Appa

punya aegya, ah! Kecuali game yang baru diberikan Chwang ahjussi kemarin,

Appa belum menyelesaikan semua levelny-.. Aww Min kenapa kau menjambak

rambutku?!" Kyuhyun langsung panik begitu melihat ekspresi Sungmin seperti

menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa Ming? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. "Perutku sakit

sekali Kyu! Sangat sakit..." Sungmin terus memegang perutnya sambil

menggeram menahan sakit. Kyuhyun bertindak cepat, mengangkat Sungmin ke

mobil dan langsung membawa mereka kerumah sakit terdekat.

…

'cklek'

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja manis sambil menggendong bocah

kecil berumur sekitar 2 tahun.

"Eh Hye Go datang, Annyeong Wookie-ah!" sapa Sungmin ke dua orang yang baru

saja memasuki kamar rawatnya. Sungmin sedang mengelus rambut anaknya saat

Ryeowook -adiknya- duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan raut antara bahagia

dan panik.

"Aku fikir kau akan melahirkan beberapa minggu lagi eonn, aku sangat kaget

saat Kyu menelfon Yesung Oppa mengabarkan kau akan melahirkan." Tanya

Ryeowook khawatir.

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Aku fikir juga begitu, tapi pergerakan

annaku sangat cepat dan gesit. Mungkin dia

sudah bosan berada didalam perutku. Mana Yesung oppa?"

"Yesung oppa sedang mengobrol dengan Kyu diluar, Umma dan Appa akan sampai

kesini sebentar lagi eon. Ya! Kenapa bibir anak ini mirip dengan bibir kyu,

eoh? akan lebih baik bibirnya mirip dengen bibirmu eon, masa anak ini

sangat amat mirip dengan kyu? Tidak adil." Ryeowook sangat antusias saat

mengamati wajah anak KyuMin.

"Wookie-ah, Hye Go juga sangat mirip dengan Yesung Oppa. Lagi pula ini anak

Kyu, jadi wajar kalau dia mirip dengan Kyu." jawab Sungmin santai.

'ckelek'

'ckelek'

Pintu terbuka lagi, dan masuklah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tangan kananya

membawa sekantong makanan. Kyuhyun menaruh barang bawaannya ke meja

disamping ranjang lalu menghadap ke Ryeowook.

"Wookie Noona, Yesung Hyung memanggilmu." Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan

pandangan bertanaya "Ada apa Kyu?", "Mana aku tahu Noona, cepat keluar aku

ingin berduaan dengan istriku." Ryeowook memandang Kyu sengit lalu menjawab

"Kau melupakan anak mu eoh, kyu?" sambil pergi dari ruangan itu menyisakan

Kyuhyun-Sungmin dan anak mereka.

"Terimakasih Min, anakku sangat tampan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus

kepala Sungmin sayang sambil menciumnya sesekali.

Sungmin yang sedang menyusui anaknya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah

Kyuhyun "Sama-sama, Kyu. Ini benar-benar luar biasa." kata Sungmin sambil

mengelus kepala anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. "Eh Kyu, kau akan memberikan

nama siapa anak ini?" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak. Dahinya agak berkerut sebelum menjawab

"Sandeul ya Cho Seundeul. Kerenkan, Min? Kau setuju?" Sungmin tersenyum dan

mengangguk setuju "Halo Cho Sandeul, welcome!" kata Kyuhyun ceria ke

anaknya yang masih sibuk menyusu dan tertidur.

Sungmin melihatnya sangat merasa hangat. Hidupnya sangat lengkap dengan

adanya Kyuhyun Dan Cho Sandeul sebagai penguatnya. Kehidupannya sangat

sempurna menurutnya...

Welcome Sandeul :)

END!

Thanks for reading, newbie jadi butuh bimbingan mohon bantuannya


End file.
